


Atlantis

by kurasio



Category: GOT7
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-30
Updated: 2019-09-30
Packaged: 2020-11-08 04:41:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,501
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20829563
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kurasio/pseuds/kurasio
Summary: 朴珍榮在颱風夜裡爬上他的床，高溫的手指探進睡衣底下林在範就醒來了，他用潮濕的聲音喊了喊朴珍榮的名字，對方沒有做聲，只是把嘴唇堵了上來。





	Atlantis

朴珍榮在颱風夜裡爬上他的床，高溫的手指探進睡衣底下林在範就醒來了，他用潮濕的聲音喊了喊朴珍榮的名字，對方沒有做聲，只是把嘴唇堵了上來。他們迅速地除去對方的睡衣，將身體嵌合的方式過於熟悉，林在範仰起頭來承接朴珍榮急躁的親吻，在黑暗中他伸手爬撫朴珍榮的腰腹，雙手裡的身體有些發熱，像是秋日裡燙手的小茶壺。做了兩次之後他起身去浴室沖去一身汗水和黏液，披著浴巾回到床邊準備叫朴珍榮不要再賴著也起來洗洗，人已經沉沉睡去。

翌日早上他才發現身旁睡著的人正在發燒，朴珍榮在他的堅持下還是洗了個澡。盥洗完他換上乾淨的長袖棉衫，臉頰還紅撲撲的，興許是太不舒服了就安靜得很。林在範先餵了貓，才從抽屜裡翻出去年買的退燒藥，看還沒過期就拆了兩顆，跟著簡單煮好的白粥一起放在他面前，說先墊胃再吃藥。

外頭風雨沒有想像中大，陽台的盆栽前日已被他移入室內，只是風聲還是呼啦啦地打在玻璃上，朴珍榮喝了幾口粥就失去胃口，倒了熱水把藥吞了下去，把杯碗都洗了才窩回沙發上。林在範的貓兒大概不滿自己平常的地盤被搶去，在他身旁繞著喵了幾聲才甘願靠著他躺下。朴珍榮有一搭沒一搭地用手指撓貓的頸項，毛皮底下溫暖的觸感讓他滿意地嘆了口氣，又緩緩閉上眼睛。

床單還是得洗，林在範猶豫地把床單跟涼被拆下，都塞進洗衣機裡定時才回到屋內。他煮了梨汁，端到客廳想讓病人試個味道，才發現朴珍榮抱著貓咪側臥在沙發上，用看上去不怎麼舒服的姿勢閉眼小憩。林在範有些失笑，遂也靠著沙發在地毯上坐下，點開串流裡一部看到一半的法國片。

你可以開聲音的，朴珍榮從身後的沙發上嘟囔，發話時染著濃濃的鼻音。林在範喔了一聲，還是把音量控制在比平常略低的狀態。朴珍榮把額頭從身後貼了上來，頭髮在後頸蹭著發癢，也不知是人還是貓在撒嬌。

交往了兩年後開始同居，朴珍榮才漸漸又再展露本性，很多這幾年間慢慢收起的拗執跟任性在這間屋子裡會悄然復甦，林在範沒有說，但他覺得很好。也不是沒有爭吵，因為個性和習慣差異種種，更多時候是一時口舌之爭，但也到了很快學會認錯的年紀。各自沒有日程的夜晚他們會睡在同一張床上，做愛或者不做，通常會做，用以消耗二十代過剩的精力之餘更多的是床單裡的溫存。朴珍榮在索求親吻時恣意而蠻橫，像是要將所有的氧氣都消耗殆盡那樣，非得按著他的雙頰親到氣喘吁吁才肯放開。

林在範覺得自己大概是一塊糖，被捏在手心裡，很容易就被融化。他會在性事的最後親吻那張紅腫溫濕的嘴唇，好像很快就要在水底失去呼吸。

翌日他們會花些時間慢吞吞地起床，吃簡單的早餐，然後去商場採買生活用品。

剛決定要搬一起住的時候他們將各自的盥洗用品放進浴室，不同牌子的刮鬍刀和電動牙刷格格不入得要命，他偏偏就可以因為一對的水杯覺得相當滿意。朴珍榮抱著新拆的浴巾走進浴室，問他在笑什麼，林在範就轉過來抓住他的下顎磨磨蹭蹭地親了親。

哥在笑什麼，朴珍榮執意要問。

沒什麼，他又忍不住笑意，就是一起生活這件事。

滿好的。

是啊。

電影結束後他打開廣播，確認颱風動向。朴珍榮迷迷糊糊地醒來，坐在沙發上險些要壓到貓尾巴，貓兒憤怒地喊了幾聲，林在範就雙手把貓捧過去在自己膝上撓著安撫。

醒了？林在範問，想吃點什麼，趁風雨不大的時候叫個外賣。朴珍榮咳了兩下找回嗓音，想吃麵，他說，熱的。

他用手背又試了試朴珍榮的額溫，不確定到底燒退了沒，看他又出了汗就又把人趕進浴室。外賣在他沖完澡之前到了，林在範有些抱歉地另給了小費，外頭暗了下來，雨也變大了。他打開了大燈，屋子裡就染上了暖意，風雨裡頭安靜的房子就像是沉入怒海的潛艇，朴珍榮踩著拖鞋從浴室出來，頭髮倒是好好吹乾了，湊過來的皮膚還散著熱氣。

他把筷子遞給他，讓他在餐桌坐下；朴珍榮拌開麵條，邊從碗邊抬起頭對他笑著說我好像好了。燈光底下的朴珍榮眯著眼睛笑起來，眼尾藏不住欣喜。林在範忍不住又上手碰了碰他的脖子；朴珍榮按住他的手背，又露出了得逞的表情。

貓從一旁經過，處變不驚地跳上餐桌，倒像在說讓我看看這兩個人又要做什麼蠢事。

沒什麼，朴珍榮抬起眉頭，在颱風天交換感冒病毒而已。

fin.


End file.
